User talk:Smurfynz
Back to top -- New Message -- My Talk Archives 2015 *April 2015 *March 2015 *February 2015 *January 2015 2014 *December 2014 *November 2014 *October 2014 *September 2014 GTAWikia_Crew_Cars_GTAV_smurfynz.jpg Smurfynz's_mantra.jpg ---- May 2015 RE:RE:Bleeter Images You don't need to worry with save points, the Bleeter website saves every single bleet throught the entire game. You can see bleets posted after the first mission, even after beating the campaign. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :I like to check this sort of things, a lot of my edits here during my first months, was basically information from the in-game internet that so many people ignored, (dates, events, the aftermath in each mission page), love this little world that Rockstar created for the game. - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 00:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Damn. Thanks again. Really apreciate all the work. -[[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 13:36, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Sandbox Oh, I don't know thai I can create my own sandbox. Thanks for telling me. MC (MyComputer) 09:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Can you please delete this page http://gta.wikia.com/S1d. Myth(Talk/ ) 10:07, May 1, 2015 (UTC) You should consider evolvng your moderation style to include examining edits for correctness before reverting them for a technicality. New users make mistakes, aren't familiar with advanced features, and commit many other forgivable offenses in the name of ensuring information correctness. And for what it's worth, the link for the Cruiser in the table under Cycles on the vehicles page for GTA V/Online is incorrect without the disambiguation. AlexSledge (talk) 06:32, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Image Policy This guy continues to violate the Image Policy after being told not to do so. 13:21, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Confusing.... Hey Smurfy. I find the name of this uploaded image very strange. Is this from your garage? The file name is this. ( ) 14:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 : It's from his garage, if you look on his user page, you'll find it. Not sure if its modified or if its stock, or if its Story Mode or GTA Online, though. (talk) | ( ) 17:37, May 2, 2015 (UTC) : Okay. The reason I asked is because this user used your Nemesis and Sovereign images on their respective pages. His edits have been reverted by me and Monk. Keep an eye on him in case he uses anymore of your images for vehicle articles. ( ) 04:14, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Locations Problems... Hi Smurfy, I just want to mention you that the little neighborhood of Burton is, if we refer to the official map (in the GTA V Manuel), in Vinewood. Not in Rockford Hills...Also, when we take a look on Vespucci Official Boundary, we got an another problem...The standard Safehouse (In Red on the map) (0115 Bay City Avenue ) in the south of Vespucci it suppose to be in Vespucci if we refer to the official map... But all this little sector (In Pink on the map) (where we can find the standard apartment) is in other sources (like in-game, the Bradygames Guide and other articles of this Wiki) into the sector of La Puerta....It is the official map the problem ? Or it is the other sources ? Sorry if I disturbing you for that but I am a cartographer and these little problems troubles me.. Thanks you in advance ! Moncton (talk) 17:20, May 2, 2015 (UTC)Moncton P.S. Sorry for the mistakes, the english is not my native language. Heist Soundtrack issues Hi. After a long hard think about adding the Heists Soundtracks, I thought I'd ask for your input. Basically, the current "formula" for mission soundtracks on this wiki goes as "Mission name/Soundtrack". The content of the page is the file of music. Each mission has its own unique soundtrack, even if two sound similar, they are most certainly not (there are a couple of exceptions). These soundtracks play specially for the specific mission - no other soundtrack will play on that mission. Now, when it comes to GTA Online (Heists specifically), any soundtrack (or a variable of an amount) can play during the heists, but the first heist setup (Fleeca Job - Scope Out) has its own soundtrack, that always plays during that heist setup (just like missions in GTA V, per mentioned). All other heists and heist setups have a certain amount of soundtracks, that are randomly picked to play during them missions. So, the real problem is, how can I contain these tracks on the wiki? So far, the rule for heists is the same as the rule for Missions in GTA V (Heist name/Soundtrack). What can I do with the rest of the soundtracks if they can play on any heist? It cannot follow the rule of "Heist Name/Soundtrack" if it doesn't always play on the mission. What do you think? (talk) | ( ) 21:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Sorry, you seem to have got confused. I wasn't concerning the file names for these videos (they automatically name themselves as the video name on Youtube), I was on about whereabouts I should store these soundtracks, so far, I have put the files on a separate page which uses the "Mission Name/Soundtrack" style, so it links but distinguishes Itself from the main article. The Heist Soundtracks for GTA Online can't follow this system, as they all play randomly on the heists. So, how could I separate them from the article, without doing the Mission name/Soundtrack system? Should I do a separate page from the Heists Update page, named "Heists Update/Soundtrack", and store all heists soundtracks in there? (talk) | ( ) 14:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the advice Sean. I will simply make a "Heists/Soundtracks" page, devide it between games, and will include all GTA V Heist/Heist Setups soundtracks, and GTA Online Heist/Heist Setups soundtracks. Thanks again :) . 14:37, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rockstar Social Club I see that I'm not the only one here having the same issue with Social Club. 22:19, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :Got RSSC working again by clearing cookies. Seems to be working fine now. 22:46, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply Snowball FPS GTA V.png|Rain's snowball picture. Snowball-GTAVe-FPS.jpg|Your picture. Noticed? That's what i'm talking about. (talk/ /blog) 22:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) : Yeah but the old one is more clear, anyway, I uploaded a picture of the Vintage Pistol painted orange, I assume that Rain can replace it as soon as he take a picture of it. (talk/ /blog) 22:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) GTA V/Online Khamelion, Annihilator? Is there a reason why the annihilator and the khamelion cant have " can only be obtained in single player by save editing"? Because the Stinger GT is only available in Gta Online just like the two vehicles mentioned above and there it does have that description that it can only be obtained by save editing in single player. (Check the Trivia Tab). Only i didnt put the description there so I thought il do the same with the Annihilator and the Khamelion since its true.OOO Karma NL (talk) 23:59, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Character infoboxes Can character infoboxes be filled with this sign (†) to show that a character is dead. As I noticed that one user had added the sign to this page, and I am unsure whether or not to undo his edit. I did not notice other infoboxes with this sign. MC (MyComputer) 13:58, May 4, 2015 (UTC) why did u remove my edit? the monster trucks does not available get for PC why does that not stay there to info ?Swebarb (talk) 11:12, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Road Template Hi again. For the road template, how do I know which intersections are major? Can I list down all the intersections? MC (MyComputer) 11:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you check this page? MC (MyComputer) 11:57, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Maybe you can also consider this - the image. Note the part where the template says "Part of the San Andreas Highway System". Obviously, it does not fit into Liberty City roads. MC (MyComputer) 12:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Can you please message me when you had finished creating a new template for the roads? Thanks a lot. MC (MyComputer) 06:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think that all intersections can be listed in tables (as what some pages depicting GTA V highways have), so the infobox does not need to show all the intersections. I also had created a new template, though my apologies as I had made many changes to the page, since it's my first time doing this. Can you please look at my sandbox and the template page to check for mistakes, though the table showing all the intersections is incomplete. :Also, some pages depicting a one-way road (mostly in Algonquin) may show the wrong information (For example Lorimar Street, as the first paragraph shows the road as an east-west street, but the second paragraph shows the road as a west-east street). I spotted this when I'm working on the template, and unless I remembered incorrectly, some pages depicted the wrong direction of the road. I will check all the one-way streets in Liberty City by playing the game, and I will make the necessary change, if there's any, tomorrow. MC (MyComputer) 10:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Sure, just message me if you noticed any mistake. Also, some pages depicting one-way streets in Algonquin did indeed show the wrong direction of the roads, as I checked the streets in-game, and I had edited them to show the correct direction. MC (MyComputer) 01:59, May 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, another thing Smurf. What can I do if a road intersects with an unnamed one? There are quite a number of roads which are unnamed, including the roads that serves Charge Island that have both entrances and exits to East Borough Bridge. MC (MyComputer) 00:55, May 12, 2015 (UTC) "Based off" I've got to admit that it's really irritating to see a text with the words "Based off" combined together, Monk found a few of these on the articles, should we add that to the MoS? AndreEagle17 23:27, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Look at this great news! I'm kidding. This, is bullshit. If this is just a temporary thing or something along those lines, then good I suppose. If not, we get the strong smell of bullshit coming our way! Mortsnarg (talk) 01:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :A user had added this yesterday. MC (MyComputer) 02:16, May 7, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks! Didn't see that here. God this isn't right. Mortsnarg (talk) 02:40, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ::So now what? If you mod the game you are banned from playing online and thats it? You can still play the single player? Because if the latter response is yes, then who cares? Almost everyone who bought this game for PC, bought for the mods alone, they don't give a shit about the online. If they have to choose between the mods and online, they will pick the mods in a heartbeat. If you think that this will discourage people to mod the game, you are dead fucking wrong, in fact, I think that this will motivate the mod community to mod the game even more, just to send Rockstar a message.- [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 04:00, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Continue this topic on my Blog post, not on my message wall. Thanks. smurfy (coms) 04:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, didn't think it would start up like it did here. I'll move my rant over there! Thanks! Mortsnarg (talk) 04:24, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Final Symbols I guess now we finally have all the symbols that we need for the infoboxes: * - Deceased * - Incarcerated * - Unknown And ToJ came up with a good symbol for determinent characters: ( ). What do you think? - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 18:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Director Mode Hey. You have the PC version of GTAV, is the Director mode "part" of the Rockstar Editor? Only, the article for the Director Mode states it came with the PC version, that doesn't explain if it comes as part of it, or is just another PC exlcusive along with the R* Editor. Just wondering, as I was thinking if Rockstar were going to add the Director Mode with the Rockstar Editor for next-gen consoles in the update they confirmed. Thanks :) 19:43, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Heists I finally managed to play the heists, I got a 2 day free trial from PS plus, I've only played The Fleeca Job so far ;p it was a bit frustrating as I wanted to be the driver, but I ended up being the hacker and driller, it took me a while to hack the system and drill the box, but I enjoyed it, I bought a Guardian and a Kuruma afterwards. As soon as I logged in, I though: "I gotta ask Sean to do a heist". If you can, let's do the Prison Break tomorrow :P AndreEagle17 19:05, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Bahama Mamas Hey Sean, i'm just talking to Doc about the Bahama Mamas, i'll be straight; Do you know that the Bahama Mamas interior is actually only present in GTA Online? If so, the question is, how and why the interior is not in single player? It's the same map, but even with NoClip, the interior cannot be seen. AndreEagle17 21:02, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE : Resistance count in mission Thank you, I just edited Death Metal (http://gta.wikia.com/Death_Metal), and it worked. Thanks ! WikiLen (talk) 15:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Rockstar Account Block Do you have a twitter account? Check the official Rockstar games account, they confirmed that RockstarPressUK is fake. AndreEagle17 20:55, May 13, 2015 (UTC) : Yup, if they were hoaxers, they did pretty good. AndreEagle17 21:05, May 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: RockstarPressUK Ah, that's ok then. I let Brandon Rea know since he was the one who authenticated him though just so the same mistake isn't made in the future. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:12, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Sliders If you can get the sliders to work, let me know, and I'll close the vote. If not, you can suggest alternatives on the noticeboard. Thank You i knew that the additional codes were breaking the pictures but i dont know how to corect them so i asked helpShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 05:59, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Could you do me another favour and check out the 2013 once i edited few grammatical mistakes and so on.Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 06:00, May 14, 2015 (UTC) ThanksShadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 06:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Kindly stop your flamboyant activities of spam-reverting everything if there are even the most tiniest of what you would personally percieve as "errors". If you deem something to be 'wrong', even remotely so that does not directly impede the rules of this Wiki, you need to DISCUSS before spam-reverting. Technical Not speculation, it's an actual fact, the reason why the Technical and Insurgent pick-up aren't available for garages it's because of the turret, garages weren't made to allow the player to use a weapon, if players could take weapons on a garage, they would destroy vehicles, thus making the game glitch. AndreEagle17 03:12, May 15, 2015 (UTC) : The reason is still the same; Technical and Insurgent Pick-up can't be stored in any garage because of the turrets, what else could it be? It's not fair nor right to use a mounted gun inside a garage and destroy any vehicle. AndreEagle17 03:42, May 15, 2015 (UTC) You're damn right xD like oh, I don't trust this guy but i'm letting him get in my garage and destroy my nice cars using the turret. AndreEagle17 13:47, May 15, 2015 (UTC) FPV Requirements I tried to remove some of the FPV requirements on your user page, since they have been added already, but you seem to have protected your user page, so here's a list of the ones already in existance for you: *Kuruma *Insurgent SUV *Valkyrie *Regular Stinger *Velkum 5-Seater These have all been added, just the FPVs of the Lectro, Tractor and Crusader need to be added. 12:08, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Wiki affiliates Would you be interested in setting that up with Just Cause Wiki? GMRE (talk) 22:17, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Separation Nice one Smurfynz. How did you separate the infobox from the following info? Maybe I would fix a similar issue with my userpage (the tables are a bit annoying with the following info and just put a huge space between them :P ). [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 23:49, May 19, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks for that. BTW, is an excellent idea to add a map for the Locations, as you said. Keep up the good work. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 00:04, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Planche Street Hey. Can you help me rename this page to "Planche Street"? The game showed that it is "Planche Street", not "Planche Avenue". Thanks. MC (MyComputer) 10:18, May 21, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, I'l do the cleanup. Thanks again for helping me rename the page. MC (MyComputer) 10:45, May 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Heads Up I'll think about it. Changes & improvements are always nice but the current infoboxes are good so far. I don't think I will want to mess up yet another thing for desktop users - the new layout looks like a poorly squashed 800x600 thanks to this stupid mobile phenomenon messing up most of the webpages. I would rather have better experience on desktop rather than better experience on mobile. Unless the design is platform-neutral (does not mess up neither mobile or desktop and still looks good at the same time) I don't think I will want to join in, but as I said I'll think about it - will let you know either after designs are proposed/shown or tomorrow. 14:58, May 22, 2015 (UTC)